Crossed Wires
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Eek! What's happening here? May is aiming for someone who isn't Drew? And Mina is angry at Jaiden? Oh no, now Sophie's roped as well! What a mess! An attempt to use jealousy to get a couple together goes wrong and now 6 friends have all crossed partners. How will they sort this out? I do NOT own any of the charaters EXCEPT for my OCs. CS. Read, Enjoy & Review please.
1. Plan of action

**Plan of action**

Normal POV

It was a beautiful day out, with no chance of rain and a smiling sun. The birds were chirping, squirrels skittering, and children frolicking with their Pokemon. Let's see what May, Drew, Matt and Sophie are up to in this beautiful weather.

"Matt, Drew, come on, Slowpokes! Last one there is a rotten Psyduck egg!" May called, running alongside her cousin, Sophie.

"We'll see about that, April." Drew said, smirking.

"Yeah, I guess." May replied, her mood instantly changed.

"Matt, come on cuz, you slowbro!" Drew called, obviously distracted by the fact that May didn't retort like she always would.

* * *

May's POV

I ran and ran, surpassing Sophie on the way. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings until I ran straight off a cliff.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I shouted. I fell and hit something soft. What was it? Oh, right it was a bush. I pulled myself into a sitting position and hugged my knees to my chest.

I can't believe Drew is so dense! I thought I had made my feelings clear, but I don't know about Drew himself. Wait... if he really did like me he might get jealous when he sees me with someone else. That's it! I could pretend to get together with Matt, and he and I could both get Sophie and Drew jealous! But, they might see through it though and get suspicious. Oh, well it's worth a try, right? I thought to myself.

Hmmm, Drew, Sophie, and Matt must be worried by now, and I don't think they know I fell off. I need my phone, I thought, reaching in my pocket for it.

"Ouch. Mina. Do you have to drag me around like this?" Who was that?

"Yes I do," came the slightly higher pitched reply. Could that be who I thought it was?

"Where are we even going?" Yep! That was definitely Jaiden. Which meant that the other person would be Mina.

"The beach!" Mina exclaimed, "Hurry up would you?" I was right. You never saw one of them without the other.

"Mina!" I yelled, "Jaiden!" They came into view and I had to laugh at the way Mina had gripped Jaiden's shirt and was literally dragging him along.

"Is that May?" Mina asked.

"Well seeing as she's right there I think so," Jaiden said, pointing to me. Mina let go of him and he fell back.

She ran over and lifted me to my feet.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Jaiden got up and jogged over.

"I fell off a cliff," I said. Mina snorted in an attempt to cover her laugh. Jaiden eyed her. How were these two not going out yet? They needed more help than Sophie and Matt.

A light bulb suddenly went off in my head. Mina was a very jealous person. If I asked Jaiden out, Mina would believe it. And get so jealous.

And there was no way Jaiden could refuse me! Mina had once said that Jaiden had difficulty saying no, especially to a crying girl.

I was a good actor. Brilliant plan.

"Hello May?" Jaiden said, waving a hand in front of my face, "You still here? Man she's spaced out."

"Sorry what?" I said.

"What were you thinking about?" Mina asked, "you were all smirking Drew-like style." Drew-like style? The terms Mina came up with.

"Can you help me find Drew, Sophie and Matt," I asked, ignoring her, "we were headed to the beach." Mina's face brightened.

"We were going there too!" she exclaimed, "come on!" She grabbed Jaiden's shirt again and excitedly started to run ahead.

"Come on!" she yelled, "hurry up!"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I have another collab! This one is with MayxDrewForever. Check out her stories ;P She is also doing a 365 challenge! I hoped you like it. I know I said it was contestshipping, but it also includes Caffeineshipping and Scarshipping. Scarshipping is MayXDrewForever's OC shipping Matt x Sophie. Now, I must say, like the title says this will include some cross shipping (hence the story being called crossed wires ;P) But don't worry. It will all end up Ok. Notice I said END there as well though.**

**So this story will be based on a lot of jelaousy, for all of you who love jealous guys and girls.**

**I've decided I really love collabs though ;P They are so fun!**

**And I realize now I have I think 6 chappie stories all at once, don't worry ;P I'm pretty sure I can still handle it. I like being busy ;P And I was doing fine with 4 so yeah, I think it should be fine ;P**

**On that note, leave a review :D It always helps to know what you guys think ;P**

**-Stocky-parker-dog**


	2. Really Mina?

**Chapter 2: Really Mina?**

May's POV

"Are you sure this is the way?" I asked Mina as we turned for what seemed like the millionth time. Generally Mina was good with sense of direction, but this is crazy! I mean, she almost led Jaiden and I off a cliff! She should really have something useful other than her Pokégear, Pokémon, and her quiver of arrows. Like maybe a Pokénav!

"Positive," she said, a smirk crossing her face. I looked at her suspiciously. She always had that look when we were matchmaking. Then again, Drew isn't here at all, so why would she be smirking? She must have noticed my look of confusion, because she said, "Look down." I complied and a look of realization dawned upon me.

"Ohhhhhhh, they are down the cliff! But wait, couldn't we have gone around the cliff before we started climbing?" I demanded, sending her a murderous, "we have to go back down the cliff again?!" look

Her smirk faded and she looked at me nervously, obviously acknowledging the murderous glare fired in her direction. That's when I noticed that Jaiden was nowhere in sight. "Where's Jaiden?" I asked, glancing down the cliff. I gasped and peered over at Mina, who was curiously looking at me, her nervousness completely gone.

"There's Jaiden, Mina! Look down the cliff!" I cried. She obeyed and saw a minuscule Jaiden, who was probably smirking right now. She shot a glare towards Jaiden, who was now currently headed towards Sophie and Drew, who were just 1 or 2 feet away. He said something to them and pointed up, and at that moment Drew's eyes locked with mine. Even from a distance, I could tell his eyes were filled with worry, concern, and _love. _Wait what? I shook my head. Must have misread it. Besides, I had to work towards Mina and Jaiden's future relationship.

"Let's go Mina, we have to get down there." I told her, and she nodded. We started down the mountain, eventually breaking out into a run.

"Wait stop," she said. I paused, looking at her, confused. She slipped her bow and arrow off her shoulder and grabbed an arrow from her quiver.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She winked.

"Pulling a Robin Hood," she said. I watched, somewhat curious as she tied a rope around the arrow, She tied the other end over the edge of a sharp rock and nocked the arrow.

"JAIDEN!" she yelled.

I watched him look up at her.

Apparently they had a silent conversation which included a variety of hand actions and head nods.

She drew the string back and paused.

There was moment where she was completely still and then she released the arrow.

I watched it fly through the air and wedge itself in the ground, just in front of Jaiden.

* * *

Mina's POV

I poked my tongue out at Jaiden as I saw him glare at me. What was he sulking about anyway? I didn't hit him. Surely he knows my aim is better than that.

He picked up the arrow and untied the rope, refixing it around the pole that was just there. I tugged on my side, making sure the rope was sturdy. Jaiden did the same and gave me a thumbs up.

"Here," I said to May, "We don't have to run the rest of the way." I picked up a few nearby sticks, checking them to see if they'd hold our weight. Happy with it, I handed one to her.

"What do I need this for?" she asked.

"We're going down Robin Hood style!" I exclaimed. I demonstrated by putting the stick over the rope and holding each end.

"Like this," I said. She paled.

"I don't know," she said.

"Look, it's fine!" I said, "Me and Jaiden have done this plenty times before. Look, I'll go first." I swung and jumped, swinging down the rope. I love this; the wind rushing past me everything. I could see everyone looking at me.

As soon as I got close, I let go. Knowing people were watching, I twisted myself in the air, doing a little flip before landing on my feet.

"Show off," Jaiden muttered. I winked.

"You know it," I said.

I turned as I heard a loud scream to see May following after me. I moved out the way. She hit the ground and tumbled, not landing as smoothly as I had.

Drew raised an eyebrow at both May and then me as Jaiden gave me my arrow back.

"What?" I asked.

"Was that necessary?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Probably not, but it was quicker and more fun than just running," I said. Jaiden rolled his eyes.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed, quickly remembering the reason I was down here in the first place, "I want to go swimming!"

* * *

**A/N: So Mina's a bit of a showoff I think. Funny that she gets lost like that. Sounds like how I am ;P**

**But I just HAD to put in that Robin Hood move. It's so cool! And I was watching it recently ;P The Disney animal version ;P**

**Drop a review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
